hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Such Dire Stuff
Such Dire Stuff is the sixth episode of the second season and the nineteenth episode overall. Summary Roman undertakes his first treatment with Dr. Pryce; Norman sets up a rendezvous with a beloved relative he thought was lost forever. Plot Pryce keeps his word and helps Roman with his hunger. That help involves getting strapped into a machine and getting a painful full body blood/organ transfusion. Also, no pain meds, because Pryce needs Roman awake during the whole thing. The look of glee on Pryce’s face as he says this escapes no one. Pryce informs Roman that the session went very well, and he’s “only” got five more to go to become a full human. Sheriff Chasseur visits Peter at home to let him know Lynda’s gone. Peter feigns shock and Michael tells him to cut the crap, he knows Peter helped Lynda escape, but he’s got worse shit to deal with besides. He tells Peter he’ll ignore this so long as Peter agrees to help him find his sister. Dr. Galina Zhelezhnova-Burdukovskaya, the Russian scientist who keeps butting heads with Pryce, shows up at Olivia’s to ask her to please do something about that control freak with a God complex. Apparently Dr. Galina knows all about the upir condition, knows that Roman and Olivia are of that kind, and is willing to help Olivia out in exchange for a favour later on. When Olivia leaves the building, Leticia takes the opportunity to go snooping around. She bags a few things as evidence. Meanwhile, Olivia goes to confront Pryce about Roman’s new medical procedure. Pryce sees this as a good thing – a mortal Roman with no supernatural powers will be much easier to manage, and besides, Roman hates Olivia and that isn’t going to change anytime soon – and suggests that Olivia turn her attentions to her granddaughter while Pryce keeps Roman busy. Olivia heads to Roman's House to baby snatch. She’s thwarted when Roman walks in at just the right time and throws her out. Before Olivia leaves, though, the nanny tells her all about Miranda, calling the woman “street trash.” Elsewhere, we finally see one of the faces behind the White Masks as he presumably is meant to kill another child. Later, he’s seen sitting in his car with tears in his eyes before taking a knife and slicing his legs open, committing suicide, as the child he was supposed to kill walks merrily on home, unharmed. The cult arrives to find the dead body of their recruit. A man who is presumably their leader rants about him being too weak, before exploding the car and the corpse. Dr. Galina Zheleznova-Burdukovskaya is brought into Pryce’s office, where he says he knows what she’s done and threatens to turn her true identity in to the Interpol, or perhaps feed her into a wood chipper. “Galina” is apparently some sort of war criminal. She leaves in disgust. Andreas and Destiny throw a shindig with some family and friends, but Peter’s not in the mood for partying, at least not until Miranda shows up looking for him and ends up joining in. Once the party dies down, she and Peter bond over her family past – she was kicked out of the house at 16 – before Peter tells her her car is finally ready. Miranda tells him she’s leaving in the morning, but she wants to spend the night with him. Miranda is about to leave in the morning when Destiny stops her and calls Miranda out on what Destiny believes is a grift. It seems like Destiny is fine with Miranda conning money out of rich boy Roman, but not when the con involves breaking Peter’s heart. Norman goes to meet with Shelley outside the abandoned house after she texted him for help last episode. She says her final goodbyes with her young friend Jason and leaves, stopping when she hears Jason being beaten by his father inside. She rushes back in to stop him and ends up stabbed with a meat cleaver. With Jason sort-of saved all his awful family members are dead, next we see him he’s just sitting in a pool of their blood playing a video game, Shelley runs outside and into Norman’s waiting van. Norman is forced to call Pryce for help with Shelley’s injury. Pryce saves her, commenting on her lack of glowy-ness and her newfound voice, and tells her Norman is gathering the family to see her. Peter goes after Miranda when he wakes, following her back to Roman’s, where she’s sneaking the baby out for a little day trip to the park. Peter and Roman get into a fight at his place – meanwhile, Olivia has appeared at the park out of nowhere and looks on jealously as Miranda plays with the baby. Surprisingly, Miranda arrives back home safe and sound with the baby just as Peter and Roman’s fight dies down. Roman tells Peter the baby is Letha’s. Peter hugs Nadia while telling her how much he loved her mother. Miranda puts Nadia down for her nap while Roman and Peter have a heart to heart. They end up reconciling for real this time. Miranda joins in the conversation to, rather cheesily, wax poetic about the both of them before telling them she’s staying and suggesting a threesome. She then goes upstairs followed by Peter and Roman who have decided to go through with it. Cast Main Cast *Famke Janssen as Olivia Godfrey *Bill Skarsgård as Roman Godfrey *Landon Liboiron as Peter Rumancek *Madeleine Martin as Shelley Godfrey *Kaniehtiio Horn as Destiny Rumancek *Dougray Scott as Norman Godfrey *Madeleine Martin as Miranda Cates *Joel de la Fuente as Dr. Johann Pryce *Vivienne and Jacqueline Gimenes as Nadia Godfrey Recurring Cast *Demore Barnes as Michael Chasseur *Samuel Faraci as Jason *Luke Camilleri as Andreas Vasilescu *Shauna MacDonald as Dr. Galina Zhelezhnova-Burdukovskaya Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 episodes